


From the Hearth

by cleanlittlesecret



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Cyberse Celebration, Gen, pre-season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleanlittlesecret/pseuds/cleanlittlesecret
Summary: "I'm not a baby, you know.""Of course not. At sixteen years of age, you are an adolescent. Many people would even call you a young man."





	From the Hearth

The clatter of a door slamming shut signaled they were alone, so as Takeru set his Duel Desk on his bed, Flame popped through the screen to stare up at him. “What are you doing?”

“Weren’t you listening back there?” With a panting grin, Takeru bolted to his closet to drag out a battered backpack and shove clothes into it. Even though he’d run all the way home from the docks, his breathlessness seemed due more to emotion than exertion. “I’m gonna go to Den City, meet Playmaker, and get back what was taken from me. I’m going!”

“Well, yes, I caught that much, and I love your enthusiasm, but…” Flame crossed his arms. “Have you even traveled that far by yourself, much less lived on your own?” He took Takeru’s flinch as an answer. “Furthermore, humans require many things for their daily lives. If you plan to spend any length of time in another city, then you’ll need a place to sleep and food to eat, both of which take money to get, and if you go alone, then you won’t have any family or friends to help you.”

Takeru set down the backpack and straightened. “I—”

“Do you think anyone you knew there ten years ago will help you now? What will you do if you’re still in the city when summer break ends? Have you even considered what your grandparents—”

“All right, all right! I got it, so you can stop now.” With a sigh, he dropped onto the bed next to the Duel Disk and scowled down at Flame. “Geez. I would’ve thought you’d be excited to go.”

“I am, but you must think about these things. For almost all your life, someone else has taken care of you, so you don’t have the knowledge or experience to fend for yourself. You can’t just run off like a maniac the second you make a decision.”

Takeru narrowed his eyes. “I’m not a baby, you know.”

“Of course not. At sixteen years of age, you are an adolescent. Many people would even call you a young man.”

Taking a slow breath, Takeru rubbed the back of his neck. “Okay. I guess I’ll talk with my grandparents about what to do, and I should probably look for a place to stay in the city before I leave. Does that sound good?”

“It sounds like a start.” Flame held a finger in the air. “What about school? Could you transfer into one there?”

Takeru groaned. “This is about taking back my _life_. Do I have to go to school while I’m at it?”

“Yes. You have caused the people who love you to worry with how much you’ve missed, and the summer break is only so long. Besides, it may give you a way to contact Playmaker or secure other allies. The last thing you should do is isolate yourself in a place where nobody knows you.”

“_Fine,_” he huffed, a hint of a pout on his mouth. “I’ll ask about that too. Getting into a school will probably be hell, though.”

“Then you should study to prepare for it. I’m sure that nice friend of yours would be willing to help.” Flame tilted his head as Takeru produced a noise close to that of a whining dog. He’d had to rein in that exploding drive, get that impulsive mind thinking again, but as he considered Takeru, a spreading warmth puffed out his narrow chest. No, Takeru was not a baby, and while he wasn’t an adult yet either, he was getting there. After all those dormant years, he’d needed only a few good pushes to burst into life again. “Just do your best, Takeru. I’m sure we’ll be fine in Den City.”

Takeru blinked. “You’re going with me?”

“Of course. How would you fight without your Duel Disk?”

“Well, yeah, but…” Takeru picked up the Duel Disk and held it before himself at chest level. “I wasn’t sure if you’d want to stay with me or, like, go home or whatever.”

“Go home?” Flame pointed at him. “For now, this is my home. Wherever you go, I shall go as well.”

Takeru parted his lips, almost as if to protest, but instead smiled. “Okay. Thanks, Flame.”

He nodded. “So don’t worry about being alone in Den City. I’ll do everything in my power to take care of you.”

“Hah?” Takeru raised an eyebrow. “You’re a little computer man, so what can you possibly do for me? If anything, it’s gonna be _me_ taking care of _you_.”

Flame put his hands on his hips. “I admire your confidence, but don’t get cocky. Humility is the natural beauty of the soul.”

“Oh, you are one to _talk_—” He jumped when a muffled voice called from downstairs. “Ah. I’d better go see what my granny needs.” Takeru set the Duel Disk on his pillow and left the room, and Flame watched as the door closed behind him. Yes, this was the boy who’d cried in fear and pain all those years ago, who’d given Flame life when he knew barely anything about it yet, and he was the human Flame had decided to fight alongside. _Home._


End file.
